


Unspoken Promise

by MelyndaR



Category: Courageous (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Derrick's 21 and being released from jail and Jade's 19, she's the one who goes to pick him up at his release. And so, not only is the world now full of promise for him, but a promise of sorts seems to pass between them, making their day even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Promise

Deep down, I know full well that he's a good guy. Derrick genuinely cares. He did then and he does now. Probably, I think that his emotions have gotten stronger with time. Adoration, infatuation, regret - I know that all of these are inside of him in connection with me. I've been told as much per my father and the letters that Derrick has written to me personally over the past four years.

As for my own feelings towards him, I honestly have no idea what they are. Some days I think that maybe I return his feelings. Other days I'm just as equally sure that it was only a freshman crush on an upperclassman (or at least he would have been an upperclassman had he not been held back in his schoolwork). So, the point is, I go back and forth a lot when it comes to the nature of my feelings for Derrick Freeman.

But one way or the other, I somehow ended up here at the Doherty County Jail waiting for him to be released. And that must mean something; I knew it did, and he would know it too.

And then there he was, stepping into the room where I was waiting

* * *

Seeing her there took me way back, back to the time before I'd spent four years in juvie. She looked the same, but different somehow, considering the four years that had passed since I had last seen her face to face. Time and hardships had stolen the naivety from Jade Hayes' face, even though the uncertainty behind her large, amber eyes seemed to have grown. When she smiled at me, it was a nervous, almost fake smile.

She wasn't sure that she wanted to be here.

* * *

"Jade," he said in surprise after the short moment it took for him to either realize who she was or simply take her in, whichever he had been doing.

I stood and smiled nervously. "Hey."

"Hey," he grinned too, and without another word between us we walked out of that jail.

I knew that the world must've seemed as bright as ever to Derrick just then, but suddenly - with him physically there beside me - life was seeming pretty rife with promise for me as well.


End file.
